Masterlist
0-9 *50-State Initiative *50-State Initiative Staff-Members: **War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) A *A-Bomb (Richard Milhouse Jones) ---- *Advanced Idea Mechanics *Advanced Idea Mechanics Subgroups **Super-M.O.D.O.K. Squadron ---- *Agent 1 (von Kimmer) Nazi's Red Skulls Agents ---- *Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) SHIELD ---- *Agent Sands (Sandman (William Baker)) ---- *Agents of Atlas **Grayson, Robert **Human Robot (M-11) **Namora (Aquaria Nautica Neptunia) **Venus (Agents of Atlas) **Woo, James ---- *Allan Osborn, Elizabeth Midtown High School, Oscorp ---- *American Son (Harold Theopolis Osborn) (Osborn, Harold Theopolis) ---- *Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) SHIELD, Thunderbolts ---- *Ant-Man (Henry Pym) (Wasp (Henry Pym)) ---- *Ares Dark Avengers, Mighty Avengers, Olympians ---- *Artistides, Paul Spellbinders ---- *Asgardians **Loki (Loki Laufeyson) (Loki is a Frost Giant adopted by Odin) **Thor (Thor Odinson) ---- *Atlanteans **Namora (Aquaria Nautica Neptunia) *Sub Mariner (Namor McKenzie) ---- *Atlas Foundation *Subgroups of the Atlas Foundation: **Agents of Atlas *Locations of the Atlas Foundation: **Bayou Choupique, Louisiana (making chemical warfare agents) ---- *Aunt May (Reilly Parker Jameson, May) ---- *Avengers **Ant-Man (Henry Pym) **Black Panther (T'Challa) **Black Widow (Natalia Alianovna Romanova) **Captain America (Steven Rogers) **Cho, Amadeus **Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff) **Hawkeye (Clinton Francis Barton) **Hercules **Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) **Iron Man (Anthony Edward Stark) **Jocasta **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Rick Jones **Sandman (William Baker) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Starfox (Eros) *Sub Mariner (Namor McKenzie) **Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) **Thor (Thor Odinson) **Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) *Avengers Employees **Jarvis, Edwin *Avengers Support Crew **Man-Wolf (John Jameson) *Avenger's Transport **Quinjet ---- *Avengers West Coast **Hawkeye (Clinton Francis Barton) **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse Barton) **Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) **War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) B *Baltag Kang's Elite Guard ---- *Baron von Strucker (Wolfgang von Strucker) Hydra ---- *Bennett, Dexter Daily Bugle ---- *Beyonder Inhumans ---- *Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) Heroes for Hire (Knight & Wing) ---- *Black Panther (T'Challa) Avengers ---- *Black Widow (Natalia Alianovna Romanova) Avengers, Thunderbolts ---- *Blindspot (Memory Thief) ---- *Brutacus Salem's Seven ---- *Bullseye (Lester) Hawkeye (Lester) C *Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) **Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) **Hood (Parker Robbins) **Loki (Loki Laufeyson) **Sub Mariner (Namor McKenzie) **Taskmaster **White Queen (Emma Grace Frost) ---- *Captain America (Steven Rogers) *Captain America's Items: **Captain America's Shield **Captain America's 1st Shield ---- *Captain America (James Buchanan Barnes) *Captain America's Items: **Captain America's Shield ---- *Carelius (King) (Vader van Ravonna (Ravonna Lexus Renslayer), Koning van Other Earth.) *King Carelius Lokaties: **King Carelius Kingdom ***King Carelius Royal Palace ---- *Carter, Sharon ---- *Castle Doom (Latveria) -->Latveria ---- *Cetewayo, Daniel ---- *Cho, Amadeus ---- *Circus of Crime **Human Canonball (Jack Pulver) ---- *Clan Yashida **Harada, Shingen **Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) **Yashida, Mariko ---- *Crew **War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) ---- *Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) Hammer Industries, Masters of Evil ---- *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) ---- *Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff) ---- *Cybermancer (Suzanne Endo) Team War Machine D *Daily Bugle **Bennett, Dexter **Jameson, John Jonah Jr **Urich, Benjamin ---- *Daken (Akihiro) (Wolverine (Akihiro) ---- *Dansen Macabre Nihgtshift ---- *Dark Avengers **Ares **Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn) **Ms Marvel (Karla Sofen) **Sentry (Robert Reynolds) **Spider-Man (MacDonald Gargan) **Wolverine (Akihiro) *Dark Avengers Headquarters: **Avengers Tower ---- *Dark Illuminati (Cabal (Dark Illuminatie)) ---- *Dark X-Men **Wolverine (Akihiro) ---- *Demons **Mephisto **Zarathos ---- *Deviants **Ghaur ---- *Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) *Doctor Doom's Items: **Dr Doom's Disintegrator Gun **Dr Doom's Rocket-Powered Harpoon **Dr Doom's Vibra-Ray in armour **Dr Doom's World-Wide Scanner-Scope E *Enchantress (Amora) Masters of Evil *Eternals **Starfox (Eros) F *Falcon (Samuel Thomas Wilson) ---- *Fallen **Salome (Semiramis) ---- *Fantastic Four **Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff) **Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon) ---- *Flash Thompson (Eugene Thompson) Midtown High School ---- *Flint Marko Sandman (William Baker) ---- *Foley, Francis Spellbinders ---- *Force Works **Cybermancer (Suzanne Endo) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) ---- *Frank (Beyonder) (Beyonder) ---- *Front Line **Urich, Benjamin **Winters, Norah ---- *Frost Giants **Loki (Loki Laufeyson) ---- *Frightful Four **Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) **Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon) **Sandman (William Baker) G *Gazelle (Scratch) Salem's Seven ---- *Ghaur Deviants ---- *Ghost Thunderbolts ---- *God of Mischief (Loki Laufeyson) (Loki (Loki Laufeyson) ---- *Goliath (Clinton Francis Barton) (Ronin (Clinton Francis Barton) ---- *Gonzales, David ---- *Gonzales, Michele ---- *Gonzales, Vincent New York Police Department ---- *Gorgon (Inhumans) ---- *Gorilla-Man (Kenneth Hale) ---- *Grayson, Robert Agents of Atlas ---- *Great Lakes Avengers (Great Lakes Initiative) ---- *Great Lakes Initiative **Hawkeye (Clinton Francis Barton) ---- *Green Goblin (Harold Theopolis Osborn) (Osborn, Harold Theopolis) ---- *Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) ---- *Gypsy Davey (Pietro Maximoff) (Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff)) H *HAMMER **Hand, Victoria **Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn) *HAMMER Transport: **HAMMER Helicarier **Floating Command Seven ---- *Hammer Industries **Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) **Speed Demon (James Sanders) ---- *Hand, Victoria HAMMER, SHIELD ---- *Harada, Shingen ---- *Harrington, Liza Beth Spellbinders ---- *Hawkeye (Clinton Francis Barton) (Ronin (Clinton Francis Barton) *Hawkeye's Items: **Hawkeye's Arrows ***Hawkeye's Blast Arrow ***Hawkeye's Melting Arrow ***Hawkeye's Sneeze-Smog Arrow ***Hawkeye's Wall Magnetic Intensifier Arrow ---- *Hawkeye (Lester) Dark Avengers ---- *Headsman (Cleavon Twain) ---- *Hercules Avengers, Olympians ---- *Heroes for Hire (Knight & Wing) **Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) ---- *Hood (Parker Robbins) Cabal (Dark Illuminatie), Hood's Army of Criminals ---- *Hood's Army of Criminals **Hood (Parker Robbins) **Speed Demon (James Sanders) ---- *Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) ---- *Human Canonball (Jack Pulver) Circus of Crime ---- *Human Robot (M-11) Agents of Atlas ---- *Hydra **Baron von Strucker (Wolfgang von Strucker) **Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) **Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) ---- *Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) Frightful Four, Masters of Evil, Sinister Syndicate ---- *Hydron (Salem's Seven) Salem's Seven ---- I *Immortus (Nathaniel Richards) (Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards)) ---- *Inhumans **Beyonder **Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff) **Gorgon (Inhumans) **Karnak **Luna (Luna Maximoff) **Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon) ---- *Inhumans Royal Family **Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff) **Gorgon (Inhumans) **Karnak **Luna (Luna Maximoff) **Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon) ---- *Intruders **Sandman (William Baker) ---- *Iron Man (Anthony Edward Stark) Stark Industries ---- *Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn) Dark Avengers, HAMMER, Oscorp, Thunderbolts J *Jacobs, Parnell Team War Machine ---- *Jameson, John Jonah Jr ---- *Jameson, John Jonah Sr ---- *Jarvis, Edwin Avengers, Mighty Avengers ---- *Jocasta Avengers, Mighty Avengers K *Kaine (Clone) ---- *Kaleema, Mason Spellbinders ---- *Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) (of earth-6311) **Kang's Elite Guard ***Baltag **Kang the Conqueror's Guards **Kang the Conqueror's Hordes ***Kang's Hordes Flying-Shock Troops *Kang the Conqueror's Items: **Kang's Delta-Ray Launcher **Kang's Electro Wave in armour **Kang's Molecule Expander in armour **Kang's Spectrum-Inverter *Kang the Conqueror's Locaties: *Kang's Optie-View Lab (in Kang's Master Control Complex?) *Kang's Master Control Complex **Kang's Weaponry Center ---- *Karnak Inhumans, Inhumans Royal Family ---- *Knave of Hearts (Eros) (Starfox (Eros)) L *Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) ---- *Latveria **Castle Doom (Latveria) ---- *Lexington, Alexander ---- *Loki (Loki Laufeyson) Asgardians, Cabal (Dark Illuminati), Frost Giants, Mighty Avengers, Prime Movers ---- *Lords of the Splinter Realms **Mephisto ---- *Lowell, Renata Spellbinders ---- *Luna (Luna Maximoff) Inhumans, Inhumans Royal Family M *M-11 (Human Robot (M-11)) ---- *Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) ---- *Madison Jameson, Marla ---- *Maggia **Speed Demon (James Sanders) ---- *Man-Wolf (John Jameson) Avengers Support Crew, NASA, Ravencroft Institute ---- *Mastermind Excello (Amadeus Cho) ---- *Masters of Evil **Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) **Enchantress (Amora) **Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) **Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) **Ms Marvel (Karla Sofen) **Spider-Man (MacDonald Gargan) ---- *Maximoff, Django ---- *Maximoff, Marya ---- *Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon) ---- *Mephisto Demons, Lords of the Splinter Realms, Six-Fingered Hand ---- *Meteorite (Karla Sofen) (Ms Marvel (Karla Sofen)) ---- *Midtown High School **Allan Osborn, Elizabeth **Flash Thompson (Eugene Thompson) ---- *Mighty Avengers **Ares **Black Widow (Natalia Alianovna Romanova) **Jocasta **Loki (Loki Laufeyson) (as Scarlet Witch) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Sentry (Robert Reynolds) **Stature (Cassandra Eleanor Lang) **US Agent (John F Walker) **Vision (Jonas) **Wasp (Henry Pym) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) *Mighty Avengers Employees **Jarvis, Edwin *Mighty Avengers Headquarters: **Avengers Tower *Mighty Avengers Transport **Quinjet ---- *Mink (Spellbinders) Spellbinders ---- *Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) Masters of Evil *Mister Hyde's Items: **Mr Hyde's Time Reversal Ray (Recreater) ---- *Mister X Thunderbolts ---- *MJ (Watson, Mary Jane) ---- *Mockingbird (Barbara Morse Barton) ---- *Molecule Man (Owen Reece) ---- *Moonstone (Karla Sofen) (Ms Marvel (Karla Sofen)) ---- *Ms Marvel (Karla Sofen) Dark Avengers, Thunderbolts, Masters of Evil ---- *Mud-Thing (Sandman (William Baker)) ---- *Mutants **Blindspot (Memory Thief) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) *Sub Mariner (Namor McKenzie) **Wolverine (Akihiro) N *Namora (Aquaria Nautica Neptunia) Agents of Atlas, Atlanteans ---- *NASA **Man-Wolf (John Jameson) ---- *Nazi's **Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) ---- *New Avengers **Captain America (James Buchanan Barnes) **Captain America (Steven Rogers) **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse Barton) **Ronin (Clinton Francis Barton) **Sentry (Robert Reynolds) *New Avengers Headquarters: **Avengers Tower ---- *New York Police Department **Gonzales, Vincent ---- *New Warriors **Penance (Robert Baldwin) ---- *Next Wave **Sandman (William Baker) ---- *Night Shift **Dansen Macabre ---- *Nuke (Frank Charles Simpson) O *Olympians **Ares **Hercules ---- *Osborn Corporation (Oscorp) ---- *Osborn, Harold Theopolis Oscorp ---- *Osborn Industries (Oscorp) ---- *Oscorp **Allan Osborn, Elizabeth **Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn) **Osborn, Harold Theopolis ---- *Outlaws **Sandman (William Baker) P *Paladin ---- *Penance (Robert Baldwin) New Warriors, Thunderbolts ---- *Pepper Potts (Virginia Potts Hogan) (Rescue (Virginia Potts Hogan)) ---- *Prime Movers **Loki (Loki Laufeyson) ---- *Prince Namor (Sub Mariner (Namor McKenzie) Q *Quarryman (Sandman (William Baker)) ---- *Queen's Vengeance **Starfox (Eros) (Knave of Hearts) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) (Gypsy Davey) **Sandman (William Baker) (Quarryman) R *Raptor (Damon Ryder) ---- *Ravencroft Institute **Man-Wolf (John Jameson) ---- *Ravonna (Ravonna Lexus Renslayer) **Ravonna's Defence Force (van Carelius Kingdom) ***Ravonna's Chief of Staff ---- *Red Sonja (Watson, Mary Jane) ---- *Reavers **Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) ---- *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) Hydra, Nazi's ---- *Reilly Parker Jameson, May ---- *Reptilla Salem's Seven ---- *Rescue (Virginia Potts Hogan) Stark Industries *Rescue's Items: **Iron Man Armor MK 1616 ---- *Rhodes, Roberta ---- *Ronin (Clinton Francis Barton) Avengers, Avengers West Coast, Great Lakes Avengers, New Avengers, Thunderbolts S *Salem's Seven **Brutacus **Gazelle (Scratch) **Hydron (Salem's Seven) **Reptilla **Thornn (Salem's Seven) **Vakume **Vertigo (Salem's Seven) ---- *Salome (Semiramis) Fallen, Shrieking Rain Jihad ---- *Sandman (William Baker) Avengers, Frightful Four, Intruders, Next Wave, Outlaws, Queen's Vengeance, Sinister Six, Sinister Twelve, Wild Pack ---- *Sandoval Jacobs, Glenda Team War Machine ---- *Santerians **Chango **Eschu (Nestor Rodriguez) **Ogun (Santerians) **Oshun **Oya ---- *Satan (Mephisto) (Mephisto) ---- *Scarlet Witch (Loki Laufeyson) (Loki (Loki Laufeyson)) ---- *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ---- *Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) (Spider-Man (MacDonald Gargan) ---- *Scourge (Frank Charles Simpson) ---- *Screwball ---- *Sentry (Robert Reynolds) Dark Avengers, Mighty Avengers, New Avengers ---- *Shingen Yashida (Harada, Shingen) ---- *Shrieking Rain Jihad **Salome (Semiramis) ---- *Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) Clan Yashida, Hydra ---- *Sin (Synthia Schmidt) ---- *Sinister Six **Sandman (William Baker) ---- *Sinister Syndicate **Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) **Speed Demon (James Sanders) ---- *Sinister Twelve **Sandman (William Baker) **Spider-Man (MacDonald Gargan) ---- *Sisterhood of Mutants **Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) ---- *Six-Fingered Hand **Mephisto ---- *Skywolf (John Jameson) (Man-Wolf (John Jameson)) ---- *Speedball (Robert Baldwin) (Penance (Robert Baldwin)) ---- *Speed Demon (James Sanders) Hammer Industries, Hood's Army of Criminals, Maggia, Sinister Syndicate, Squadron Sinister, Thunderbolts ---- *Speedfreak (Joss Shape) ---- *Spellbinders **Artistides, Paul **Foley, Francis **Kaleema, Mason **Harrington, Liza Beth **Lowell, Renata **Mink (Spellbinders) **Vesco, Kim ---- *Spider-Man (MacDonald Gargan) Dark Avengers, Masters of Evil, Sinister Twelve, Thunderbolts ---- *Squadron Sinister **Speed Demon (James Sanders) ---- *Starfox (Eros) Avengers, Eternals, Queen's Vengeance ---- *Stark Industries **Iron Man (Anthony Edward Stark) **Rescue (Virginia Potts Hogan) **War Machine (Bethany Cabe) ---- *Starwolf (John Jameson) (Man-Wolf (John Jameson)) ---- *Stature (Cassandra Eleanor Lang) ---- *Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate **Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) **Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) **Gorilla-Man (Kenneth Hale) **Hand, Victoria **Iron Man (Anthony Edward Stark) **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse Barton) **War Machine Mark 3.0 (Jake Oh) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) **Woo, James ---- *Sub Mariner (Namor McKenzie) Atlanteans, Avengers, Cabal (Dark Illuminatie), Mutants ---- *Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) ---- *Sylvester Mann (Sandman (William Baker)) T *Taskmaster Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) ---- *Team War Machine **Cybermancer (Suzanne Endo) **Jacobs, Parnell **Sandoval Jacobs, Glenda **War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) **War Machine Mark 2.0 (Bethany Cabe) **War Machine Mark 3.0 (Jake Oh) *Team War Machine's Transport: **Shuttle Delta *Team War Machine's Headquarters: **Ultimo Satellite ---- *Terminus (Destroyer) ---- *Thompson, Harrison ---- *Thompson, Rosie ---- *Thor (Thor Odinson) ---- **Thornn (Salem's Seven) Salem's Seven ---- *Thunderbolts **Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) **Black Widow (Natalia Alianovna Romanova) (as Yelena Belova) **Ghost **Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) **Hawkeye (Clinton Francis Barton) **Headsman (Cleavon Twain) **Iron Patriot (Norman Virgil Osborn) **Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) **Mister X **Ms Marvel (Karla Sofen) **Paladin **Penance (Robert Baldwin) **Scourge (Frank Charles Simpson) **Speed Demon (James Sanders) **Spider-Man (MacDonald Gargan) ---- *Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) U *Urich, Benjamin Daily Bugle, Frontline ---- *US Agent (John F Walker) V *Vakume Salem's Seven ---- *Vanwolf (John Jameson) (Man-Wolf (John Jameson)) ---- *Venom (MacDonald Gargan) (Spider-Man (MacDonald Gargan)) ---- *Venus (Agents of Atlas) Agents of Atlas ---- *Vertigo (Salem's Seven) Salem's Seven ---- *Vesco, Kim Spellbinders ---- *Vision (Jonas) Mighty Avengers ---- *Vision (Victor Shade) W *War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) 50-State Initiative, Team War Machine ---- *War Machine Mark 2.0 (Bethany Cabe) Team War Machine ---- *War Machine Mark 3.0 (Jake Oh) Team War Machine ---- *Wasp (Henry Pym) ---- *Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ---- *Watson, Mary Jane ---- *West Coast Avengers (Avengers West Coast) ---- *White Queen (Emma Grace Frost) Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) ---- *Whitman, Debra ---- *Whitman (Mister) (Debra's uncle) ---- *Wild Pack **Sandman (William Baker) ---- *Winters, Norah Frontline ---- *Wolverine (Akihiro) Dark Avengers, Dark X-Men, Mutants ---- *Wonder Man (Simon Williams) X *Xavier, Charles Y *Yashida, Mariko *Yellowjacket (Henry Pym) *Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) Z *Zarathos Demons ---- *Zzzax